December First
by Ms.Brightside SH
Summary: First snow for kid!spock, who is on earth with his parents. Part 1 of my Advent Calendar.


_AN: Hi there:) _

_This is the first installment of my little Adventcalendar thingy, and it's mainly dedicated to hearthevoicessay, aroundthesunlikeateddybear (she's fantasybean on here)_

_and pelopina! Thanks to the-keyboard-knows-something for betaing._

_Love you all!_

_Ding Dong_

Amanda Grayson opened the door of the Ambassador's Manor and smiled down at the little blonde boy standing before her.

Between his hat of wool and his thick scarf she could only see his bright blue eyes and freckled nose.

"Jim, come on in!"

She closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Mrs. Grayson," Jim answered cheerfully. "Is Spock at home? He wasn't in school today. Is he sick?"

She shook her head in reply.

"No, he just isn't used to this weather. It's to cold for a Vulcan."

Jim stared at her with wide eyes."Is there no snow on Vulcan?" he asked in disbelief.

Smiling at his astonishment, she nodded her head.

"It's much hotter on Vulcan than it is here on Earth, even in the Summer months."

"But...snow is _great_!"Jim exclaimed. "Spock needs to come outside and play with me before it gets dark!" He looked pleadingly up at Amanda. "Can I go upstairs and see him? Please?"

"Of course you can. He'll be glad to see you. Just give me your jacket and shoes, maybe they can dry for a bit."

Jim shrugged out of his warm garments and dashed up the stairs.

He barged into Spock's room, then looked around.

"Spock?" he asked uncertainly.

"What?" came a decidedly grumpy voice from the big bed in the far corner of the room. Jim jumped onto the blanket covered Spock, digging out his friend to find his slightly green-coloured nose peeking out.

He glared at Jim, who didn't even blink.

"Spock!" he said happily, jumping onto the bed.

"I was worried when you weren't at school, but then your mum said you just didn't like the cold because it's always warm on Vulcan." He tried pulling the blankets off of his friend. "We need to go outside before it's dark, though. I wanna build a snowman, or we could have a fort or something."

Spock shook his head and pressed his lips together.

"I think I must decline. The weather is not prudent to my health. I am not made for this temperature."

"That's dumb," Jim decided after a moment. "My mom says there's no bad weather, just the wrong clothes. Surely, you have a warm coat?"

Spock frowned. "Well, I suppose. However my mother told me not to leave the bed today. She, quite logically I might add, instructed me to get accustomed to the cold slowly."

Jim nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't know how long you'll stay here though, do you?" Jim asked. "You've only just arrived last spring, and you might leave again before next winter. Wouldn't it be...illogical to miss out on something you can't have back at home?"

Spock looked at him and smiled hesitantly.

"Your logic is sound," he agreed, sounding much happier now.

"I'll go ask your mom, so we can wrap you up nicely right when you leave the bed!" Jim said excitedly, hopping off the bed and running downstairs only to return five minutes later, his arms full of jumpers, socks and scarves. Amanda followed him, carrying a coat.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," she said doubtfully. Two pairs of pleading eyes, one brown and the other blue, looked up at her.

"Fine, but not for long. And Spock hast to return to bed right after you come in, you hear me, boys?"

"Yes, mother."

"Of course, Mrs. Grayson, thanks so much!"

Jim grinned widely, helping Spock to put on an extra jumper, two pairs of socks, thick ski pants and the coat Amanda had brought up.

Downstairs, Jim was already in his own clothes when Spock's mother had finished covering up his pointed ears with a scarf and a hat, and pulled Spock outside by his gloved hand.

"You're going to love this!" Jim promised happily.

The Ambassador's yard was large, with lots of hedges and trees to hide behind in a snowball fight, but Jim dropped down to his knees and started rolling a ball that was soon much too large to throw.

"Help me?" he asked Spock, who had stood by a bit awkwardly, obviously not quite sure what exactly he was supposed to laugh about this.

Hesitantly, he did as he was asked and helped Jim to roll the ball through the snow until Jim declared it large enough.

"I usually just make snow men, but let's make an Alien this time!" he suggested.

Spock couldn't help but smile. "There is no such thing as just one 'Alien'," he said.

Jim stuck out his tongue at him. "Then let's make a member of a species we'd like to meet once we're old enough to travel deep space together." he suggested.

"That does sound interesting," Spock agreed.

In the end, their Alien had two heads, both of which smiled wide charcoal smiles, eyes on his belly and three arms, as well as a pair of wings.

"This was fun!" Jim exclaimed, and Spock could only nod in agreement.

"Now let's build the space ship we'll need to actually discover this guy!"

"Spock! Jim!" a voice called from the house.

"Just ten more minutes!" Jim yelled back, but Amanda had already pulled on boots and a coat, and was coming towards them.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Spock really needs to go back to bed now. Also, it's getting dark," she said apologetically. Jim cast a look over at Spock, who hung his head.

"Don't worry," he said, taking his friends hand. "I'll just come to bed with you and you can tell me about the planet we're going to find our Alien on, and the journey there, and all the stars we're gonna pass, alright?"

"Yes." Spock chattered slightly.

They went inside and undressed. Amanda pulled thermo pajamas over Spock and gave Jim one of Spock's regular pajamas after calling Winona Kirk to make sure it was alright for Jim to stay over. After talking with Winona , Amanda took the boys upstairs, Jim with a mug of hot chocolate and Spock with a cup of herbal tea.

They lay cuddled together, watching the snowflakes fall from the darkening sky, and counting the stars as they turned up one by one. Jim yawned and put his head on Spock's shoulder, shifting closer until they were properly cuddling.

"This was great," he murmured sleepily.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible this morning, but I agree."

Spock turned his face into Jim's hair.

"_This _is home," he said softly, and he could feel Jim smile into his shoulder before they both fell asleep.


End file.
